


Learning Curves

by canaa



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: 'cause she got wings and that makes missonary kinda awkward like can you imagine, Blind Character, F/M, First Time, Full Consent, Loving Sex, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wings, Woman on Top, attempts at humour during sex because honestly what's sex if you can't laugh about it, learning through touch, like whoa tristian is the most virginal of virgins Bri is having to teach him a class here, midsex discussion of where babies come from, named player character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaa/pseuds/canaa
Summary: The Queen guides her very inexperienced beloved through their first time, with love, humour, and careful determination of consent.





	Learning Curves

For all his gift, his words, his expressed desire to be alone with her, Tristian hovered inside the door of Brionlea's bedroom, oddly hesitant.

Or perhaps not so oddly, she reminded herself. He'd found the courage to be with her, but that didn't mean he had any experience with such things. She returned to his side and reached up to stroke her fingers along his cheek, the edge of the ring he'd given her grazing his skin. "If this is too soon, we don't need to go further than you're comfortable with," she said gently. "I love you, even if you never wish to share my bed. Being with you makes me happy. If you want to hold hands, kiss, and nothing more, I will still love you."

Tristian's stiff form relaxed as she spoke, and he reached up to capture her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "Trust me, my love. I want... many things, those among them but not the limit of them. I simply don't know where to begin. I rather suspect I am not suited to tossing you onto the bed, as that treatise... and besides, I would likely miss the bed entirely, and then where would we be?"

Brionlea laughed and took his other hand with hers, leading him towards the bed. "Don't even mention that dreadful book. It's meant to be a bit of a fantasy, not an actual depiction – or worse, an instruction manual. Anything you do will please me, love. I'll guide you, and I'm sure you'll catch on in no time."

When she guided him to sit on the edge of the bed and sat next to him, tucked up against his body, she noticed he was blushing. "We'll start slowly," she promised. "If you're ever uncomfortable, say so, and we'll back up a bit." Keeping their hands tangled, she leaned in and brushed her lips across his.

"Thank you, my love." He kissed her back, lips gentle against hers. "Being with you makes me feel things I'm unfamiliar with. It's not uncomfortable, I just don't know how to express them, or what do to with those feelings. I don't know how to- to give you pleasure, which is what I want more than anything. I've thought- I haven't seen your face in months, but I can still picture you clearly, and I keep seeing you in rapture when I think of what I want for us. The thought is... warming."

"Arousing?" Her question held a touch of heat, and he blushed more.

"I... yes. If that is how you call it."

"I feel the same when I think of giving you pleasure," she assured him. "It's normal. I've had quite a few thoughts on that over the past couple of years, in fact. And you may not be able to see me, but I'll make sure you can hear everything I feel, if you would like that."

"I would." He kissed her again, and when she brushed her tongue against his lips, his mouth opened. The gentle touch became dizzying as they kissed more deeply. When she broke away, Tristian's breath came heavier, matching her quick heartbeat.

"Is that good?" Brionlea pressed herself against him, leaning into his slender form, and brought their joined hands up to her mouth as she waited for his answer.

He took a deep, calming breath before he could reply. "Unexpected, but very good, yes. Is your heart racing? Mine is."

"Mm hmm. Also normal."

"Oh, good." And then he pulled their hands away and captured her mouth again, taking the lead in their next kiss with a fierceness that pleasantly surprised her.

They traded the initiative like that for a long, warm time, their kisses growing languid and more heated as Tristian's comfort level increased. Brionlea wrapped one wing around his back, taking advantage of her still relatively new limbs to pull him closer, and he laughed into the kiss with clear delight.

"I'll never get tired of you using those like you were born with them," he confessed the next time they parted for breath. "My beloved, you are nearly as much an angel as I, and in some ways moreso."

"Nonsense. I've got a bit of that blood in me, but I've never met anyone more angelic than you." She pressed her face against his neck so he could feel her smile against his skin.

"I _am_ the only one you've met, so I can't really argue that, but you shouldn't argue with me when I say that you would not be out of place among our number." Tristian shuddered at the feeling of her breath on his skin, the trace of her kiss-wet lips stoking the burning want inside him that only she inspired.

Mistaking the shudder, she leaned up. "I'm sorry, should I not have-"

"Hush. No, that was... it was enjoyable. I had no idea my neck was so sensitive to touch."

"It probably wouldn't be, in another situation, with another person. The skin's senses become more acute when making love. Let me show you what your ears can feel like."

"Ears?" She almost laughed at the doubtful tone in his voice that turned to a surprised squeak as she nosed his hood out of the way and traced the tip of her tongue along the shell of his round, human ear, then blew a gentle breath against the dampened skin. "Ears. I- I see. I would not have thought that a sensitive place."

"This is what's called foreplay. It's the majority of making love, done properly. Building up the sensations and emotions together, trading touches. One doesn't even need intercourse to make love, though that's also very pleasant. Mouths, hands, and the dedication to loving your partner are all you need for a lovely hour or two. The expected places are of course very sensitive, but they're not the only ones, and finding the places your partner enjoys most is a great deal of the fun early on." She kissed the curve of his ear, nibbled gently on the lobe.

"I see. Then perhaps I should do some finding?" She loved the sound of amusement and arousal combining in his voice, loving knowing that he was enjoying being with her as much as she was with him. And then it was her turn to squeak as one of his hands traced lightly up her arm, pushing aside the wide sleeve of her robe to run his nails across the sensitive skin of her inner arm.

She shivered, and made sure to sigh appreciatively, which elicited a response from him as her breath gusted against his ear. "Exactly like that," she agreed, letting him hear her approval and pleasure.

Since he began it, she took that as a sign that she too could begin to touch more than his hands, and flattened one palm against his chest, releasing his other hand to pull his hood back, giving her better access to his ear and neck. 

They traded touches and kisses as Tristian grew bolder, more assured, and by the time his fingers slid under the hem of her neckline, tracing her clavicle and then further until he touched the top of the valley between her breasts, she was certain of two things: one, that he was slightly ticklish on his sides, which was adorable, and two, that they needed several less layers of clothing, and yesterday.

"Would you like me to get that out of the way?" she asked as his hand caught against the modest cut of her robe. She heard him swallow, clearly understanding that she was offering to remove her clothing.

"I- yes. Yes, I would. Should I also-?"

"Only if you want to, love." Brionlea leaned in and kissed him again. "I would like to see you in less clothing, but if you would be more comfortable with it on still-"

"Actually, my clothing is beginning to become, ah, rather uncomfortable," he confessed, and she laughed.

"Then yes, let's both disrobe. Would you like assistance?" Brionlea was already standing, pulling at her own clothing. Her robes all had to be specially modified when her empyrean blood grew strong enough from her channeling magic through it that her wings grew, and if people thought it a bit odd that their queen wore neck-high robes with no back, they didn't tend to express it. Might have helped that the wings covered up what the cloth didn't, or it might simply have been self-explanatory. Or they just didn't want to suggest anything about the winged elf with a crown. Probably all three, really.

At any rate, her robes all had simple closures now, a neck band that easily unbuttoned holding up the front and side buttons hidden in embroidery at the front that kept her split skirts together when she didn't need the split for riding. In very little time she was down to her smallclothes, and she was _very_ grateful to Octavia for surprising her with a trip to a specialized tailor for such garments after Brionlea had showed off Tristian's ring. Even if Tristian couldn't see the lace or the way the fancy undergarments lifted her breasts into more prominence than usual, she intended for him to feel it.

But she also had to stop for a moment simply to enjoy the sight of Tristian himself. He'd been body-shy since the moment they met, scant with both touch and skin, and she'd accepted that in him even if she perhaps wished he was a bit more open. Her own personal desires weren't as important as his comfort! 

So, now that he was comfortable baring himself to her, she was absolutely going to enjoy the view. He was even more slender than he appeared under the layers of robes, and as he shucked one after another, she tilted her head. "I didn't realize you wore so _much_ ," she said, a bit amazed. "Isn't it all a bit hot?"

"Only when you smile at me," he answered blithely, and she giggled.

"That was a very smooth answer," she complimented, and leaned forward to kiss him as he pulled the last robe over his head, her lace-covered breasts pressing against his newly-bared chest. He froze, a tiny, strangled sound in the back of his throat, but before she could pull away to check if he was all right, he wrapped one arm around her back, under her wings, and pulled her tighter against him.

Well, that was all right, then. For all he was slender, he was definitely muscled – not the heavy sort of muscle that Regongar boasted, but a lean, sinewy muscle more common in elven males than human. For all Tristian was a healer, he spent a fair amount of time fighting with his scimitar as well, and it showed. Brionlea slid one hand along his side and then up his back, enjoying the feeling of his skin, the way his muscles moved under her hand and the heat of him pressed against her chest.

When he finally loosened his grip and pulled back from the kiss, she leaned back slightly, and slid her hand to the hem of his- trousers, was he actually wearing trousers under all those robes? How? Why? "I love how you look," she told him. "I love how you feel."

"I love the feel of you as well," he said softly. For all he couldn't see them, his face was nevertheless directed down towards her breasts, and she leaned in again, teasing him with a brush of them against his skin. "I had no idea," he confessed. "I didn't realize how soft, how warm... how utterly intoxicating the feeling of you against me would be. I could hold you for hours."

"You can touch, if you like," she told him, wickedly tracing her fingers along the top of his trousers and enjoying the minute reactions of his face as he took in the unfamiliar but undoubtedly enjoyable sensation. "Or you can finish getting undressed. Or you can do that, and _then_ touch. I'm feeling generous, I won't even make you choose between them."

"That's just as well, for I fear such a choice would paralyze me. Though in the end, I know that I would choose to touch you, for as long as you will permit me."

Brionlea took a step back to let Tristian deal with his trousers, but kept hold of one of his hands and drew it up to her breasts, distracting him. 

"I'm not certain I can manage my buttons like this," he told her with a smile, voice slightly unsteady, but he didn't pull his hand away, cupping one of her breasts softly. "I never dreamed that you would actually want me to touch you like this. I thought of it, and was ashamed of myself. I feared to touch you at all lest you notice the impropriety of my thoughts through my touch, somehow. How pleasant to be wrong, and..." his other hand finally triumphed over his trousers, and he let them fall. With all his layers, apparently smallclothes were the thing he felt unnecessary. Or perhaps the trousers were his idea of smallclothes? That seemed more likely to her than that he would go without. Oh, she loved her ridiculous angel.

Brionlea drank in the sight of him. Tristian was perfectly formed, which was no surprise; his body was quite literally the creation of a goddess, and she gave Sarenrae a quick, silent prayer of thanks for both her attention to detail and her generosity.

He was enjoying their slow, gradual lovemaking, there was no denying that. No wonder his clothes had been uncomfortable, with how hard he was. But she didn't get to look for long before he pulled her close again.

"I'll need more advice," he admitted. "I know, in theory, how intercourse works, but there's a very long way between theory and actual intimate knowledge of the... the parts involved."

"That's all right," she reassured him, pressing herself up against him and enjoying the hitch in his breath and the way his hips moved against her instinctively for a moment, rubbing the hard length of his cock against her belly before stilling. "Everyone learns at some point, at least if they're interested in doing so. And there's still no rush. There are many ways to bring each other pleasure. If you feel like you won't last, I can bring you to completion so you can continue with less... pressure. That's actually quite normal for a first time." She kissed his cheek, then smiled and let her impish humour slip into her voice. "And if you'd prefer a hands on lesson of parts, we can do that, too."

"I thought we were already doing that," Tristian said, meeting her humour with a laugh. "I don't need... I can wait. I want to give you pleasure, my love. All I need is for you to guide me."

Brionlea tugged him back towards the bed. "Then let's lay down. Would you prefer to be beside me or under me...? I'm afraid I can't lay on my back anymore," she added, and spread her wings to tap him with one gently. 

He turned his head and kissed the arch of her wing before she could withdraw it. "Beside, for now?"

"That works," she confirmed, and pulled him down beside her, folding her wings tight against her back. Stretched out together on the bed, naked except for her smallclothes, this seemed almost like a dream for a moment until his hand still cupping her breast began to wander and reminded her that this was very, very real.

"You're wearing... it's called lingerie, I think? It feels... ah. I wish I could see, but the way you feel is amazing as well. Did you wear this for...?"

Brionlea arched her back into his touch, sighing happily as his fingers squeezed her gently. "Yes. I... Octavia took me shopping for it yesterday, after you gave me the ring. I showed the ring to her and she dragged me out of the castle without even telling me where we were going. I'll have to thank her."

"I would, but I couldn't bear the teasing afterward, so you'll simply have to do so for both of us." There was a quiet hunger in his voice as he explored her breasts, now with both hands.

"You don't need to be quite so gentle," she told him. "Don't squeeze them extremely hard, but more pressure is also nice."

Tristian followed her advice and she let him hear her pleasure with a quiet moan of enjoyment. Her nipples were hard under his palms and when he noticed, he brushed his thumbs across them.

"Mmm, you can play with those," she told him. "It's very enjoyable. Tugging, twisting, even pinching as long as it's not with nails – or with nails, sometimes, if you're careful."

"I would love to," he said sincerely. "...but how do I get this off?"

Brionlea giggled. "There's a clasp in the center, between my breasts. A pair of little hooks. Here, let me-" Their hands tangled for a moment before their combined efforts undid the clasps and the lace peeled back from her breasts under the pressure of holding them. She shrugged the straps down her shoulders and pulled it out from under her, tossing it carelessly off the bed as Tristian's hands returned to her breasts, now with not even a scrap to keep their skin apart.

She encouraged his exploration with quiet sighs and moans, the occasional "Mm, like that, perfect," and quiet "Ah, yes, there-"

And then without prompting, his head bent, and he took one nipple into his mouth and she thought she might have whimpered from the sudden rush of pleasure at not simply the sensation, but also the sight of his beautiful mouth gently suckling at her. She gasped as he pinched her other nipple and his teeth grazed the one he was lavishing attention on. "Perfect," she groaned, feeling the warmth in her belly rising to a blaze, her body getting wetter as he explored the things that pleased her.

For a few minutes he continued to lavish her breasts with attention, switching his mouth between them and using his hands to toy with the one left bereft when his attention turned to the other, until she grabbed one of his hands and slid it down her belly, to the lace of her underpants. The soft curve of her stomach quivered under his fingers as he traced the fabric gently, and he lifted his head. "You are maddening, my love. Every time I think I could not find more pleasure in you, you find a new height."

"I haven't even begun to get started," she told him, and guided his hand under the fabric, through the wiry hairs covering her mound. "Down here is where most men get confused," she told him. "But it's really quite simple."

He took a deep breath and squeezed her breast with his other hand, the nipple pinched gently between two fingers. "I hope I live up to your expectations, then, and find myself unconfused."

"Don't worry, I'll explain as we go." She slid their join hands to the space between her legs. "First, the outer lips. Part those," and she slid their fingers, side-by-side, between them as she spoke, "And you'll find the inner lips. If lovemaking has gone properly to this point, I'll be quite wet." She was, slick and wanting. "Here, where the inner lips meet – right above them. That's the female counterpart to this." She brushed her other hand against his hard cock, relishing the involuntary groan from him at the touch. "Rubbing there is what brings a woman the most pleasure, more than intercourse for most. Combined with intercourse, it's - well, I suppose saying 'heavenly' to a deva is a bit silly, since you have a rather better idea of what the heavens are like, but it's about the best term I have."

"Heavenly," he repeated, smiling against her skin. "So far, I think I understand."

"See, easy, right? Then, right under the inner lips..." she moved his hand again. "That's not the correct opening for intercourse. I understand that Calistrians have found ways to make it a source of pleasure, but I've never been one of her followers, nor have I indulged with them, so we'll move on. A short distance behind that..."

"Ah," Tristian said, as their fingers found her entrance, hot and wet. "I think I understand. A bit more complex than my body, but-"

"Oh, we're not quite done. Even further back is the one hole men and women share. Which can be pleasurable as well, though one needs to wash well first."

"Ahha." Tristian seemed to appreciate that she didn't move their hands to touch that particular place just yet, judging by the tone of his voice. "I think for the time being we can focus on other places. Here, for example..." His hand moved from hers and found her clit after only a moment's search; learning by touch from the first seemed to have been a good method for the lesson.

She curved her hand around his cock as he began to toy with her clit. "Rubbing in circles is usually a good way to go," she told him breathily as the pleasure began to mount. "But feel free to experiment. The mouth is also a very welcome tool to use there, in addition to hands."

His breath shuddered out against her skin as she began to stroke his cock, and he moved his other hand to stop her. "Wait- that's- ah, it's very good, but if you start, I don't know how long I will last." He paused for a moment, then added, "I admit to some concern as to how I could possibly fit inside that opening...?"

Brionlea laughed, the sound interrupted by a moan as his finger dipped back down to her entrance to gather up some slick before returning to slide over her clit again. "That's where babies are born from, love. It stretches far, far more than simply your girth, delightful as it is."

"Is it?"

"It is," she confirmed. "I find you very pleasing, in every way. You're perfect for me."

"I'm glad," he said, then- "Your entrance can truly stretch that much? I suppose I knew, intellectually, but the reality seems so strange. Not bad," he hasted to assure her. "Just... strange. Perhaps unsurprisingly, delivering babies has never been something I've needed to do, so the knowledge has been very... distant."

"Well, mine hasn't yet, but that's the theory. Perhaps someday... well, perhaps in a few decades, we can put that to the test. When things are calm, there isn't a crazy nymph trying to kill us, and we've had some time to ourselves. A kingdom _does_ need an heir. I might get tired of ruling after a century or two!"

Tristian was silent for a moment, and then he lifted his face to kiss her on the lips again. "The thought of making a new life with you, sometime in the future, is a warmth like no other. Not yet, no. But... someday, my love, I think that could be possible."

"Mm, and right now, we're enjoying each other," Brionlea confirmed. She rolled her hips against his hand, biting her lip as pleasure surged through her, strengthening. "Tristian, I would really like to feel you inside me, if you want to...?"

"I do want that, if you're ready," he confirmed, and she helped him pull her smallclothes down her legs, leaving them forgotten at the bottom of the bed. "Perhaps another time, I can try using my mouth on you...?"

"I would be entirely for that, but I do want you inside me, Tristian. I love you, I want you. Please. Make love to me."

His intake of breath told her that her words hit him hard, and then he was rolling them over so that she lay on top of him, his length trapped between them. "Help me...?"

"Gladly," she confirmed, and lifted herself up, guiding his tip to her entrance. "Don't worry, I'm very ready for you, and- ah, being on top like this gives me more control, so there's no chance you can go too fast for my body to adjust." She leaned down and kissed him as she began to lower herself onto him. He kissed her back, desperately – after so long of paying attention to her enjoyment and his own deliberate self-denial, the feeling of her body slowly enveloping him must have been excruciatingly pleasurable.

She didn't let that rush her, though, and continued to slowly take him into her, her heart full with the joy that they were finally able to consummate the relationship she'd been hoping for more than three years. "I love you," she whispered to him, and heard him groan, then felt one of his hands slide between them, seeking out her clit again as she slid down his shaft to the root.

Once he was finally fully inside her, she took a moment to glory in the feeling of his hardness inside her, before she began to move for them both, rocking against his fingers on her clit and sliding up and down his shaft.

"I love you, Brionlea," he gasped out. "Ah, this feels- love you-"

She let him hear her pleasure in response, feeling it build and grow inside her from the combined sensation of his fingers working her clit and the thick shaft inside her, filling her up. Her wings spread over them both as her body began to tense, and she heard a strangled cry from Tristian as he felt her channel grip him more tightly in her pleasure. His hips moved the best he could, trapped under her, and though he began to lose the rhythm of the fingers frantically rubbing her clit, the knowledge of how close he was, how much pleasure she was bringing him, tipped her over the edge of her own orgasm and she spasmed, waves of pleasure rolled through her as her body clenched around him.

The intense tightness and, perhaps, her unrestrained shout of pleasure finished Tristian as well and his hips jerked as he cried out in wordless ecstasy, spilling inside her. Her sensitized body jerked in another, milder orgasm at the feeling of him grinding into her, his hand caught between the press of their bodies and rubbing against her unrelentingly even without his conscious effort, and she rode it out, rolling her hips to milk their pleasure as long as she could before collapsing onto his chest. His hand not trapped between their bodies slid around her back and tugged the tie out of her hair, loosing her braid to fall around him, and he sighed happily.

"I've dreamed of this," he admitted, his light voice darkened and rougher from the passion they'd shared. "But my dreams could never compare to the bliss of reality."

"I've dreamed the same, and no, they can't, can they?" Brionlea curled against him, bonelessly relaxed, enjoying the feeling of him slowly softening inside her. She shook her hair out to let it fan around them, and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his neck. "And this was simply the first of many times to come. Imagine how wonderful it can be once we know each others bodies better."

"I don't think I can," Tristian said, a laugh in his voice. "I suppose we'll simply have to experience it, one day at a time."

"Indeed. Together, for as long as we can."

"As long as you'll have me."

"So, forever."

"Forever is a very long time, but if it were possible - I would gladly be beside you for the entirety of it."


End file.
